Mermaid Ripple
Mermaid Ripple (マーメイドリップル Māmeido Rippuru?) is Cure Mermaid's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 2. Description She inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She then crosses her arms and opens them, to rise a spinning circle of bubbles from water beneath her. She then shouts "Pretty Cure" and causes the bubbles to form one circle of water above her. She then says "Mermaid Ripple", raises her hands up to the circle and makes it turn into a swirl of water. The swirl is then shot upwards, towards the enemy. The water spins around the enemy, then closes in on the enemy and explodes into bubbles, purifying the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Cure Mermaid says "Gokigen'yō". Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ、海よ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・マーメイド・リップル！ Cure Mermaid: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Mermaid: Takanare, umi yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Māmeido Rippuru! Cure Mermaid: Gokigen'yō! English Cure Mermaid: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Mermaid: Be Loud, O Sea! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Mermaid Ripple! Cure Mermaid: Farewell! Frozen Ripple Frozen Ripple (フローズンリップル Furōzun Rippuru?) is an attack used by Cure Mermaid, which can only be used if she has her Ice Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. Description She inserts her Ice Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a snowflake with the blue light on the rod. The snowflake then becomes ice shards that can freeze the area. She can use the snowflake like a shield to against any attacks. Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid:アイス！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ、氷よ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・フローズン・リップル！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Aisu! Cure Mermaid: Takanare, koori yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Furōzun Rippuru! English Cure Mermaid: Ice! Cure Mermaid: Be Loud, O Ice! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Frozen Ripple! Bubble Ripple Bubble Ripple '(バブルリップル ''Baburu Rippuru) is an attack used by Cure Mermaid, which can only be used if she has her Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. It is first used in episode 16. Description She inserts her Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and creates a large bubble above her head with the blue light on the rod. The bubble then becomes multiple bubbles that can trap the enemy within a large bubble. Incantation Japanese '''Cure Mermaid: バブル！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ、泡よ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・バブル・リップル！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Baburu! Cure Mermaid: Takanare, awa yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Baburu Rippuru! English Cure Mermaid: Bubble! Cure Mermaid: Be Loud, O Bubbles! Cure Mermaid: Pretty Cure Bubble Ripple! Coral Maelstrom Coral Maelstrom (コーラルメイルシュトロム Kōraru Meirushutoromu?) is an attack used by Cure Mermaid, which can only be used if she has her Premium Coral Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. She first uses the attack in episode 44. Description She inserts her Premium Coral Dress Up Key into the center hole of the Music Princess Palace and a blue light blinks on the balcony. She turns the dial once and the light shines. She holds the palace above her head as a lace circle appears from it and a wave with a large coral branch and a couple of dolphins made of water emerge from it. She then sends the wave at the target, with her riding one of the dolphins as the attack hits. In episode 45, it shown that the dolphins may return to Cure Mermaid and enhance her physical strength. Incantation Japanese Cure Mermaid: サンゴ！ Cure Mermaid: 高鳴れ！サンゴよ！ Cure Mermaid: プリキュア・コーラル・メイルシュトロム！ Romaji Cure Mermaid: Sango! Cure Mermaid: Takanare! Sango yo! Cure Mermaid: Purikyua Kōraru Meirushutoromu! English Cure Mermaid:Coral! Cure Mermaid: Roar, O Coral! Cure Mermaid:Pretty Cure Coral Maelstrom! Trivia *This attack look similar to Diamond Swirkle. *This is also one of the attack that is based on ice. Like Diamond Shower. *This is the first attack to have bubble. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attack Category:Attack Category:Power